Seven Souls
by Comycat1987
Summary: "Seven souls was what he needed. One, two, three, four. One by one, they came. He had six. Six nightmares, six hopes. Six dreams, and six deaths. The seventh would be coming soon."


**I do not own Undertale, or its characters.**

 **This is a random one shot I made for Asgore. Enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Seven souls was what he needed.

One, two, three, four.

One by one, they came.

They all held a different hue, a different virtue. They all were a corporal form of some quality, some trait.

He had six. Six nightmares, six hopes. Six dreams, and six deaths.

The seventh would be coming soon.

The golden flowers swayed in their gentle dance, sending a pleasant smell of spring through the air. Well, what concept of spring they had down below. But with each day, the flowers golden pedals seemed to grow duller and duller, and their dance weaker and weaker. Dust collected on the white tarp in the far corner of the room, turning it into a light gray.

Asgore preferred not to look in that corner.

It was as if his own guilt was slowly killing all life here, all hope.

He may be a king, but he was a coward. He may be kind, but his paws were soaked in blood that would never wash away.

He might be physically strong, but inside his spirit was shattering.

He sat there every day, waiting. Hoping. He had given up praying, after both his children died on one night. What was the use?

And finally, one day, the seventh came. The seventh piece, the seventh nightmare, the seventh hope, the seventh dream.

The seventh death.

Asgore felt his stomach churn and fall, his heart beginning to pound. He stared at the tiny child, words stuck in his throat.

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be mad. But he couldn't. He could never be mad. It wasn't anger, or evilness that made him do what he did. It was grief. Pain. And with each soul, his grief brought anger faded. He always cried when they died. He always went weeks without rest, staring at the dark ceiling. Staring his sins right in the face.

But something was different this time. This human was different. There was something about them, the way they carried themselves. Asgore wondered what trait they embodied.

As they walked to the barrier, he found out. The way they looked him in the face, the way they didn't once look back.

They just screamed _determination._

Asgore pulled him weapon out, ready to fight. The battle was long, hard. Sometimes, when it felt like he had beaten them, everything came back to zero. He could have sworn that they had died, but they still stood. They matched him blow for blow, but something told him they didn't want to fight.

Who would have thought that the king of monsters would be toppled by such a little kid.

He kneeled, a pain in his chest bringing him to his knees. He had lost all will to fight, all anger gone. He had lost what little determination he had, and now he was exposed. Open.

He waited for death.

But death never came.

So that's what was so special about them.

The seventh soul. The angel of the surface.

The one who wouldn't kill.

They gave him mercy, when he should have gotten karma. The forgave him when all he deserved was hatred. They refused to punish his sins. They took his hand despite the blood that stained it.

And for his final moments, Asgore was happy. A warm glimmer of something bright returned to his soul, shining strongly. Something he had lost long ago.

Hope.

But his hope soon turned to terror as little white bullets emerged from the dark, surrounding him with a dead intention.

The last thing he heard was a small, dark laugh from within the darkness.

* * *

 **So random. Lolz. I just like making tiny feelzy one shots. It's fun! I decided to make something for Asgore after I drew him. He's not my favorite, but it's hard not to love him. I believe he gets overshadowed by Sans and Asriel and even Toriel, and I guess for a good reason. I just wish he got a bit more attention. He's a great example of a bad guy who's anything but bad. He's got a big heart but grief brought him to do dark things. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Sans might be my favorite (next to Undyne and Papyrus) but I'll always have a soft spot for Asgore!**

 **Until I have to fight him again. I hated his boss battle. I love the music, it was just… Hard. He owned me. Many times. XD**


End file.
